


Summer Celebrations

by lucianowriter



Series: Celebrations [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas met Minho's family at Christmas and now he's helping Minho plan the perfect party for Nari, Minho's little sister. There is more than just birthday celebrations in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic as a continuation of the world I created in A Wonderful Christmas Time. It is dedicated to my fellow Thominho shipper friends Bryan, Nika, and most importantly Lauren.

Minho slams the door shut. He and Thomas had gone to the party store in attempt to find the perfect idea for Nari’s tenth birthday party, which will be happening over the weekend.

Unfortunately, Minho believes that their trip was in vain.

“Minho, I don’t understand why you are so upset. I think bubbles is a perfect idea for a party.” Thomas says cheerfully as he comes around the back of Minho’s truck to wrap his boyfriend in a warm embrace.

“Yes, bubbles are fun, but they aren’t enough to make a party _a party_.” Minho sighs.

“Well then, I say you do what I suggested.” Thomas smiles mischievously.

“You mean let the group of ten-year-olds run wild around the yard making up their own games? Tommy, my parents are stuck in China on business trip and they wanted this to be the best party to make up for it. I have to actually plan something.” Minho pulls out of Thomas’ arms and groans.

“You obviously don’t know ten-year-olds that well.” Thomas chuckles and grabs Minho’s hand as they walk into the Kahn’s home.

“And you do?” Minho gives Thomas a look.

“Please. I’m practically a kid myself. Look you can easily have a plan and still give them the freedom of imagination. Give them the options of outdoor games and then set them free to do as they please. Just get ready plenty of water games like water balloons and guns and a sprinkler, kids always go crazy for that kind of stuff! And it’s easy on us, the adults, when we are there too.” Thomas shrugs with another of his winning smiles.

“How’d I get so lucky?” Minho pulls Thomas in for a deep searing kiss, only to be interrupted by the newly arrived Nari from her playdate with a friend.

Nari doesn’t say anything, she just giggles as she passes them on her way to the kitchen. Minho smiles shyly and follows Nari, dragging Thomas behind him. When Minho had first brought Thomas home for Christmas a few months ago he never expected his family to love Thomas as much as he does. Well, technically no one can love Thomas like Minho does. Still, Nari treats Thomas like he has always been her brother, not just some guy her brother is dating. It really warms Minho’s heart knowing that Thomas now has that family connection he always dreamed of finding.

As Minho gets lost in his thoughts, Thomas is being directed to make Nari a snack. Seeing Thomas struggle in the proper way of making a grilled cheese sandwich makes Minho laugh to himself. There are so many things about Thomas that he loves. One being his pleasing, easy-going nature. Everyone who ever has the privilege to meet Thomas loves him, and he loves others back so easily.

Once Nari has sat down, devouring her sandwich, Minho grabs Thomas and pulls him into the hallway, away from Nari’s listening ear.

“Have you ever been told who your parents were or are?” Minho asks softly.

“What brought this on?” Thomas looks at Minho, thoroughly confused with knitted eyebrows.

“I was just watching you interact with Nari and it made me wonder. That’s all. Everyone deserves to know where they came from.”

“I don’t know and I am okay with not knowing. How about we worry about Nari’s party,” Thomas replied instead, “that is happening in _three days_?”

“Are you sure? I can easily get my dad to—”

“Min, I am sure. Trust me.”

Thomas then places his hand on Minho’s shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze. It always made Thomas feel good when he could help reassure Minho instead of the other way around only.

The best thing about their relationship is their ability to equally give and take.

Saturday morning arrived warm and sunny. One look out his bedroom window and Minho gives a sigh of relief. He is thankful that so far nothing about this day has gone wrong. He gives a radiant smile the second he feels warm arms wrapping around his naked torso. He leans into Thomas when the other man places his lips on his shoulder in greeting. The two stand motionless, soaking in the morning sun until Thomas pulls away. He crosses the room, yanking off his shirt as he does so.

“I call first dibs on the shower, unless you want to join me?” his voice taking on a playful tone, throwing a flirty glance over to Minho as he speaks.

“I can’t, not with Nari here. What if she walks in?” Minho sighs, staring longingly at his boyfriend’s retreating backside.

“Then she would get a lesson on relationships.” Thomas’ voice carries from his trek down the hall to the bathroom. Minho shakes his head in defeat the moment he hears Thomas laugh.

Minho takes advantage of Thomas being in the shower by calling his parents. They are midway through their day already so it is easy to catch them in a phonecall. They tell him that his and Thomas’ plan for Nari’s birthday is perfect. Once again they apologize for not being home, but that they will be back by the following night. Minho hangs up reassuring them that it was one birthday and Nari isn’t going to be too upset about it, that he will make sure of it.

Minho quickly heads over to Nari’s room to wake her up and get her started for the day. He throws on a soft blue shirt before he arrives at her room. Nari is still asleep, her legs splayed out across the entire bed. Her head under a pillow and her left arm wrapped around her stuffed bunny. She had that bunny since she was a baby and Minho chuckles at the adorableness of seeing his sister sleeping. He can’t imagine a life without her in it.

He softly sits on the edge of her bed and moves the pillow off her head and brushes her hair out of her face.

“Hey bee.” Minho says softly, gently shaking her awake.

Nari mumbles and slowly stirs. Opening her eyes to the sight of her brother causes her to immediately smile and raise her sleepy head a bit.

“Wha’ time izit’?” Nari sleepily asks, followed by a yawn.

“It’s 9:30,” Minho answers softly and gets off the bed, “Hurry up and I’ll make you breakfast.”

Minho takes the steps downstairs two at a time. Everything about this day couldn’t be more perfect. He gets to do something great for his sister and he gets to share the memory with his wonderful boyfriend. Speaking of his boyfriend, Minho finds him already in the kitchen. His hair is dishevelled and clearly still a bit wet from his shower. Minho walks up behind him and kisses the back of his neck, wrapping his arms around him and taking in the scent of Thomas’ hair in the process. It smelled of the vanilla shampoo his mother bought for him.

“I am making pancakes with chocolate chips. You think Nari will be okay with that?” Thomas says as he flips the pancake he is cooking.

“Mhmm.” Minho hums against Thomas’ skin, still not moving away from his neck.

“You gonna move away from me?” Thomas says playfully.

“Eventually, but right now it’s the perfect place to be.” Minho places another kiss on his neck.

“Although I love it, I do have to move around to cook, you know?” Thomas questions cheerfully as he side-steps away from Minho, making Minho’s arms to drop.

Minho groans and playfully glares at Thomas. “You are no fun, Tommy.”

“That’s not what you said last weekend at your dorm.” Thomas says turning to look directly at Minho with a raised eyebrow.

“FUCK! You suck.” Minho exclaims exasperatedly.

“Very well according to you.” Thomas whispers in Minho’s ear before placing a chaste peck on Minho’s cheek and then turns back to cooking.

With a shake of his head Minho dispels all sexual thoughts, “What can I do to help with breakfast?”

“You can cook the eggs and bacon. If you can stand to be this close to me.” Thomas grins mischievously, and before Minho can make any comments he adds, “I’m done with all the innuendos I swear!” He places his hand on his heart as if to make it more official.

Nari chooses that moment to come skipping into the kitchen still wearing her pajamas. She sniffs the air and claps her hands excitedly. Thomas grins and goes back to flipping pancakes while Minho starts cooking the eggs and bacon.

Nari crosses to the refrigerator to grab juice and milk. She places each item on the table one at a time. Then she grabs glasses and pours herself some orange juice.

“Thomas, what do you want?” Nari asks sweetly. Thomas turns and gives Minho a knowing raise of the eyebrow and Minho quickly signals, with a swipe of the spatula across the front of his throat, to cut it out.

“Just juice is fine. Thanks Nari.” Thomas mutters, a mischievous twinkle still in his eye.

“I’ll have some milk bee.” Minho chimes in.

“Why do you call her bee?” Thomas asks, finishing the last pancake and plating it.

“Because she’s always moves around swiftly and elegantly like a bee. Also, she loves yellow.” Minho responds.

“Yep I’m his little honey bee.” Nari pipes in with a laugh and a hug to Minho’s middle from behind.

Thomas doesn’t say anything in response, he just smiles at the pair of brother and sister.

Hours later Thomas is placing the last pink balloon in place while Minho attaches the final sprinkler to a hose. The two smile at each other, silently reassuring the other that they are doing the right thing.

“MINHO!” Nari whines from the back door, “My friends will be here any minute and we still don’t have any ice cream!”

“Don’t worry, Nari. Thomas is on the case! I will run to the store and get some.” Thomas skips up to Nari and plants a big kiss on the top of her head.

Thomas looks back at Minho before jogging off to the car. He smiles and gives a light-hearted shrug when Minho mouths the words ‘Thank you Tommy’ to him. If he was being entirely honest, Thomas loved being able to do things for Nari. It really helped him feel as though he truly belonged somewhere. Being with Minho these last few months, and his friend for the last few years, has been the greatest blessing in Thomas’ life. While Minho’s questions about his biological parents the other night had him wondering, he is perfectly content with life staying just as it was.

At the grocery store Thomas grabs both chocolate and vanilla ice creams. He is on his way to the cash register when he spots Minho’s favorite cookies. A smile takes over his face as he thinks about Minho’s reaction to the delectable treats. He grabs a bag of them and heads to the cash register to ring up his purchases. The whole way back to the Kahn home Thomas can’t help singing out loud to the radio. For the first time in his life he is unequivocally happy. Knowing that Minho is the sole reason for that makes him feel that cookies aren’t nearly a good enough thank-you.

Meanwhile, at the Kahn home, Minho has a gift of his own for Thomas. Sure it’s Nari’s birthday, but it is also a great time for Minho to really show Thomas how much he loves him. He had told Nari his plan and she was over the moon excited that she decided to help him out. She is officially in charge of making sure Thomas to be in the right place at the right time later that evening. However, right now her only concern is to have fun and enjoy the company of her friends, who had begun to arrive.

Minho was wringing his hands, worried that the pizzas won’t show up in time, when Thomas arrives back with the ice creams. Thomas makes sure Minho isn’t paying attention when he shoves the cookies into the bread box. He places the ice creams in the freezer and then gives Minho a quick peck on the cheek.

“Come on. Let’s go out back and help Lulu’s dad and Sierra’s mom corral the kids. Everything is going perfectly fine so far, no need to fret, Min.” Thomas whispered in Minho’s ear as he steers Minho towards the back yard.

“The pizza still isn’t here.” Minho points out.

“Don’t worry. It will be here. Besides the kids aren’t ready to eat yet.” Thomas responds, directing Minho’s attention to the yard where a dozen boys and girls are running around the yard squealing happily.

“I seriously don’t know what I would do without you.” Minho whispers as he pecks Thomas on his hairline.

Thomas gives a chuckle in return before running into the yard. Minho shakes his head watching his boyfriend become a child in a blink of an eye. It’s one of the things he adores about Thomas.

It’s as if scenes from one of those cute movies is playing out right before his very eyes. All the children are playing some kind of chase game where Thomas is the target. They all have a variety of water guns and balloons, and using them to “get him”. Thomas is running around screaming joyfully and laughing. The longer this game plays out the more kids at the party gets involved. By the time Minho’s attention is drawn away when a parent announces the arrival of the pizzas, all the kids has managed to catch Thomas and now has him on the ground with them all piled on top. For some reason Minho’s mind immediately drifts to Thomas being a dad. 

The idea really sticks in his mind once it appears. Not that him or Thomas are anywhere near ready for fatherhood, but when the time is right Thomas would be a pro. Minho is now fully assured that Nari is having one of the best birthday’s she could ever ask for. When he calls out to the children that pizza has arrived, the pile of children begins to immediately influx upon him. It is now Thomas’ turn to chuckle as he comes sauntering up.  

Thomas’ t-shirt is damp and Minho can see the outlines of his abs, a result of his daily runs. That image alone makes him want to relinquish all responsibility of the party to Lulu’s dad and take Thomas upstairs. However, he’s better than that and with a shake of his head he drives the idea out of his mind. Thomas, on the other hand, has another plan. 

“Too bad there are about 10 ten-year-olds, or else I would take you to Nari’s treehouse and climb you.” Thomas seductively growls into Minho’s ear while reaching around him to grab a slice of pizza.

Minho chokes on the water he’d just drank. He looks at Thomas, his eyes bugging out of his head. Then he glances at the children and other parents present. It’s blatantly obvious he is the only one who heard Thomas’ words.  

“God I love to make you squirm.” Thomas laughs before heading over to where Nari and Lulu have their heads together conspiratorially.

Minho doesn’t respond. He just lovingly stares at Thomas and sighs fondly.

Soon the pizzas have been consumed and the children are all itching to eat cake and ice creams. Minho and Thomas go inside to grab the items. Nari’s cake is a beautiful half chocolate/half vanilla cake with white frosting and candied roses. Nari had insisted on a cake with flowers so there is also a big bouquet of frosting flowers in the center of the cake. All in all the cake was perfect for a ten years old girl.

Thomas grabs the ice creams from the freezer and sneaks up behind Minho as he cuts the cake. He aims a kiss at Minho’s cheek, but misses and hits his ear instead. With a turn of his head Minho smiles and kisses his boyfriend directly on the lips. Minho then turns completely and wraps his arms around Thomas’ torso.

“We should get these outside before the children riot,” Thomas interjects pulling away from Minho’s warm embrace. 

“Well there’s is definitely more of where that came from. Meet me on the back porch around 8:30 to find out just how much.” Minho says with a wink as he balances the cake in his hands. 

“I’ll be there. Don’t you worry.” Thomas grins. He glances at his watch and sees that it is currently 5:45pm. 

The two present the children with the cake and ice creams to loud cheers and applause. All the adults start laughing at the unadulterated joy happening right before their eyes. Before long the children has already consumed half of everything. Looking sticky and messy, Minho decides that the children are ready for presents and then to be sent home. 

Thomas helps Lulu’s father carry all the gifts that Nari’s friends had brought with them. There is an assortment of boxes and bags of all shapes and sizes. By the looks of it Thomas could say that Nari is admired and loved by her friends. Something that Thomas never experienced when he was her age. He is happy that he can contribute to her happiness, if only just a little bit.

Minho and Sierra’s mom have cleared away all the cake, ice cream, and plates by the time Thomas and Lulu’s dad return. Nari is sitting in the center of the biggest table with a birthday crown now perched upon her head. She is smiling from ear to ear as Lulu and Sierra both whisper things to her in giggly tones. This is the happiest Thomas has ever seen her and it makes his heart swell to see. Looking at Minho his heart nearly bursts because it is apparent from the brother’s look that he is proud of her. 

Setting the presents in front of Nari, Thomas then approaches Minho and wraps his arm around the young man. He hugs Minho to his side as the two look in wonder at Nari’s pure joy. 

“Our gift to her is separate from the others. I figured she could open it after her friends leave. Besides she’s too distracted by the other gifts to get the full effect of ours.” Thomas whispers into Minho’s ear. 

“Thanks Tommy” Minho says in a tone dripping with happiness and pride. He stares lovingly into Thomas’ eyes, conveying all the words he wishes to say but couldn’t. 

The squeals and laughter of the children pulls Thomas and Minho’s attention back to the party at hand. It is now clear to them that the party is winding down. Nari has opened all but a couple of the gifts and a few of the children’s parents have arrived. Thomas places his fingers in his mouth and gives one loud whistle.  

“Alright! The party is winding down. Some of your parents have arrived. If they’re here you should gather your towels and gift bags and go with them. Thank you so much for coming! Today was fun!” Thomas addresses the children, who give him their whole attention. 

About an hour later all the extra children have left and Nari is playing with a doll that her friend Lulu gave her. Thomas and Minho are putting the finishing touches on the clean-up process. Thomas runs upstairs to the guest bedroom and retrieves his and Minho’s gift for Nari. They head inside the living room to present it to her.

 

“Hey, bee. Did you have fun today?” Minho questions softly to his sister, sitting on the carpet next to her as she continues to play.

“Today was the BEST day ever!” Nari exclaims excitedly. Her eyes twinkling as she glances at her brother with the utmost admiration. 

“So, Tommy and I got you a little something too. We wanted to wait to give it to you when it was just us here.” Minho continues, running his hand through her long black hair.

Thomas comes into the room from the doorway and crouches down next to Nari, “Here. Open it.” 

Nari rips the envelope open and reveals the tickets inside. Thomas and Minho had sprung for tickets to Disney for the three of them. They were going to go next week.  

“DISNEY?!” Nari squeals, launching forward into both Thomas and Minho’s chests. “You are the best!”  

“I am glad you like it, bee.” Minho chuckles. “Tommy was the one who came up with the idea.”  

Nari doesn’t say anything, she just squeezes both of them even tighter and continues to squeal happily. 

Thomas looks over Nari’s head at Minho and gives him a wink. Both of them are quite pleased with how well their gift has turned out. Thomas squeezes Nari back and tells her she is most welcome.  

Nari suddenly pulls away, “Wait! It’s 8 o’clock! You guys have a date! Don’t let me keep you. GO!”  

Thomas and Minho both laugh.

“I thought you said 8:30.” Thomas turns to Minho and says. 

“Well my sister says we are to go now. So might as well just do it now.” Minho grins and grabs Thomas’ hand. “Now go to the porch. I’ll meet you there.” 

Minho runs off up the stairs. Thomas uses this moment to grab Minho’s cookies from the bread box. Tonight is going to be a night to remember, he is just sure of it. 

When Minho steps out onto the porch he sees Thomas with his back towards him, staring out across the back yard. From the distant look on his face, Minho knows Thomas is deep in thought, but about what he isn’t sure. Stepping closer Thomas hears Minho and he turns. The amount of joy and love etched on the younger man’s face is apparent to Minho even in the low lighting. 

“Min!” Thomas exclaims excitedly. 

“Tommy, we just saw each other.” Minho chuckles fondly. 

“I know, but now we are alone. We can finally have some time to ourselves.” Thomas replies, pulling Minho into a kiss.

They kiss for a brief moment before Minho pulls away. 

“As much as I love doing that, I have something for you.” Minho takes a breath before he continues, “I know we haven’t been together for more than a year yet, but I want you to know just how much I care about you. I’m so proud of the career path you chose and your determination to reach your goal. You’re going to be a great athletic trainer someday, Thomas, and I want you to know that I completely support you in that endeavour. So,” Minho nervously pulls a gift box from behind his back, “I got this for you.” 

“What is it?” Thomas asks curiously as he opens the box to reveal a leather bound journal. On the cover the words “Training Notes” are etched in gold lettering. There is also a leather tie around it to seal the book tight. Thomas unties it and opens the journal to reveal a message on the inside cover.

“My Tommy. This journal is for you to write down all the most important athletic training notes. Who knows maybe someday they’ll publish a book out of it. All I know is that I want you to know, that I have always believed in you, and I always will. When we met, you had no one in your corner. At least now you have me. All my love, Minho.” Thomas chokes up as he finishes reading the last of the message out loud.

“Don’t cry Tommy! Oh gosh, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Minho pulls Thomas in close into a comforting hug.

“T-they are tears of joy.” Thomas sniffles. He pulls away from Minho and pulls out his own gift. “I know it’s nothing compared to your glamorous gift to me, but when I saw it, I knew I wanted to get it for you so that you’d know that I love you.”

Minho takes one look at the cookies in Thomas’ hand and squeals with joy. 

“Are you kidding? I LOVE butter cookies!” Minho laughs and pecks Thomas on the lips. 

“But they’re nothing compared to the journal you gave me...” Thomas mumbles quietly, looking away from Minho. 

“Hey, look at me.” Minho grabs Thomas’ chin and softly lifts his head so that they are on eye level with each other. “It came from your heart, I couldn’t ask for anything better. I love you for you, for who you are. Nothing more, nothing less. There’s nothing in this world that I love more than you.”   Minho stares directly into Thomas’ eyes as he pours every ounce of affection into his words.

The two young men then pull together in a tight embrace and connect in a kiss. It wasn’t quick or heated, but rather a slow, burning one that is filled with just as much passion. Thomas can’t help thinking about just how lucky he is to have Minho Kahn in his life. He wants this night to never end. Even when the two finally part, he still feels like it never will. One loving look from Minho and he knows that no matter where he walks in life, Minho will be right there supporting him. Every step of the way.  

Minho also feels equally blessed to have Thomas in his life. When he first realized he was gay, he was worried that his parents wouldn’t accept that part of him. Then they did and he worried that he would never get to find that someone to share his life with. Then he met Thomas and he now has every intention of keeping him. 

“What do you say we go inside and share these cookies with Nari?” Minho whispers, steering his boyfriend into the house, followed by a bark of laughter from Thomas echoing through the night sky.


End file.
